Warped: From One Place to Another
by DaniCopy00
Summary: Finn and Jake were out adventuring as always untill they were sucked into Danny's world to help fight the oncoming war between, humans, ghosts, and wizords. Will they learn secrets along the way. Yeah first ADVENTURE TIME AND DP CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first time on , so the main thing at the moment is I hope you like my story. Also this story will not go in the order of the tv show.**

* * *

Finn's POV

"WHAT TIME IS IT" Jake the dog yelled.

"ADVENTURE TIME," I yelled back.

_Yes I have a talking dog. It really isn't that big of a deal especially in the land of Ooo. Also he has magic powers to increase in size at any time he wish's. Oh and me my name is Finn I am a 14-year-old human boy. I am also one of the only two humans in the land of Ooo. The other one is Susan Strong._

"Ok Finn where do you want to go adventuring today?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. Suprise me,"I said excitedly.

"Ok then here we go," Jake said as he grew giant and I hopped onto his back.

_In the land of Ooo is a really exciting place,but with the last two years adventuring it just felt like we had seen it all. From the caverns where Marceline lived, the candy kingdom where my ex-crush was, then to the fire kingdom where my girlfriend lived since her father had been extinguished, finally to the icy mountains where the Ice King lived. For me being one of the only two humans in Ooo it was still thrilling. Oh I almost forgot. Susan Strong lives down in the swears of Ooo along with the 'Fish people' as Jake calls them._

"Oh man I haven't seen this before," Jake said.

"ooo what is it. Let me see!" I said excitedly.

"Sure man," Jake said as I hopped down from his back.

"Do you remember the thing the Lich almost jumped into?" I asked.

"yeah, kind of," Jack said.

"Does it remind you of that in some way?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dude except his thing was no the ground and this thing is up in the air," Jake said.

"I wonder what it is?' I said while reaching out to touch it.

"Dude don't touch that thing we don't know what it is, let just go and got PB and see what she will say about this thing," Jake said.

_When he said that it was already too late. I touched it. When I did a big blob of black came out, and landed onton of me. The last thing I heard was Jake calling my name before everything went black. When I came to I noticed a 14 kid ontop of me._

_"_Hey Kid get off," I yelled.

"I am not a kid I am 14 for your information," he said.

"Fine, but still get off of me," I yelled while struggling to got out from under him.

_When I finally took the time to notice him he had jet black hair and picring icy blue eyes, he also had a white shirt on with a red oval in the cinter, finally he had on long blue pants that went down to his shoes. I then looked back at the floating circle where he came out of, and I saw a little green puppy jump out and then into his arms._

"Sorry, for the bad start. My name is Danny, Danny Fenton and this little guy is Cyjo," He said.

* * *

**Here everyone I hoped you liked it. review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I am here to say that I am not dead. School has just been complicated lately. Now I am back to being you another !**

* * *

Danny's POV

Another day another ghost is what life seems to me now a days. Currently I am fighting Technus 'the master of all technology'. Who apparently just got another upgrade. I was firing ecto-blasts left and right not caring what I hit at the moment. Why you ask, it is because ghost have kept me up for the past week and I haven't been able to rest from even a second.

"You can not trap Technus the Mater of all gadgets and electrical things!" Technus exclaimed as he threw another computer and a tv at me. Which I just turned intangible to dodge them.

"Even after another upgrade you are just as annoying as always" I muttered under my breath.

To bored and exhausted even to put up a fight I pulled out my Fenton Thermos and used it. To capture Technus in a flash of bluish-white light which sucked him into the thermos and to finish I capped the lid of it.

With that over I took to the sky toward Fenton works to enjoy the rest of my day hopefully with any more ghost attacks.

"Hey Phantom you are giving to pay forruining my life!" A voice from behind me yelled out very angrily.

'Oh great just what I needed.' I turned around to the see the Red Huntrancee AKA Valerie flying up behind me on her hover board shooting off pinkish-purple ecto-blast from her ghost boozoka.

"Red why are you here. I thought hew had a truce," I wined after I easily dodged her ecto-blast.

"Exsacilly we _had _a truce," Valerie spat back while throwing multiple ectoplasm covered star disks at me.

I managed to dodge most of the but a few barley sliced my skin. " So are we now back to you trying to shoot me and kill me again while I silently escape while you are distracted?" I mocked back.

"Yes... Wait I mean no. Today I will finally destroy you!" Valerie yelled back as she went back to the careless firing of ecto-blasts.

"We'll then I guess it is time to...," I commented as I activated invisibility leaving her fuming in anger.

I slightly flew away( still invisible) and changed back to human form behind the nearest tree and with out anyone knowing I walked away.

Just as I was about to get hone (finally) Cujo jumped on top of me and started to lick my face continuously. "Hey Cujo where have you been?" I asked playing along with the little ghost bulldog.

" Woof, woof," Cujo replied then continued to lick my face.

" Well I can take you home, so do you want to go on a little walk?" I asked my dog.

All Cujo did this time was lick my face in approval. Lately Cujo has been coming around more. I guess he has finally decided that he wants a owner, and I guess he chose me.

Our walk first started off in the park where we played some frisbee and then after Cujo destroyed the disk we played so me fetch with multiple sticks and tree trunks.

Everything was going well until a Cujo started started to dig. I know what you are thinking Cujo is a dog and dogs of corse dig, but Cujo is a _ghost _dog. So if Cujo digs he digs threw demintions which in the end causes major problems.

After I told Cujo to stop digging it was too late and a portal has already been formed. It appeared just like any other portal that we're would see(Green and swirly).

"Bark, Bark!" Cujo exclaimed.

" What now Cujo?" I said annoyed as I was examining the portal.

"Grrrr... Woof!" Cujo growled as he turned giant and head butted me into the portal, and I landed with a thud on top of something squishy.

"Hey kid get off," The thing below me yelled.

"I am not a kid I am 14 for your information," I said back.

"Fine, but still get off of me," The thing that I have concluded as a boy around my age yelled back.

I stood up and brushed myself off and then took notice that the the other boy wore a blue shirt with matching blue pants, black shoes, a green backpack, and a bunny hat on his head covering his hair. (If he had any) The behind him was what appered to be an golden retriver at appered around the age 14 human year wise.

"Sorry, for the bad start. My name is Danny, Danny Fenton," I introduced just as Cujo jumped out of the portal and into my arms (and of corse Cujo was in puppy form)," And this little guy is Cyjo.

"Well my name is Finn, and this is by brother Jack," The boy now named Finn introduced.

"Wait how can a dog be your brother? Should he be your pet?" I questioned curristly.

"Why would I be his pet? We are brothers because we were raised together!" Jack explotd.

"Calm down Jack I bet he didn't mean it," Finn tryed to calm him down when I just stood there amazed that the dog even talked.

"Did that dog just talk?" I asked now that I was able to spek.

"Yeah, can't yours," Finn asked me.

I just shook my head still amazed about a talking dog.

"Am I in the future?" I asked beaing a bit dumb.

"I don't really know. Are you from before of after the greate Mushroom war?" Finn asked me.

"Ummmm I guess before," I awnswered still dumbstruck.

"That explaines it. He is human," Jack awnswered.

"Wait there are people here?" I asked hopeing that they could provide more information than this kid.

"If you mean humans than no. I am the last one," Finn said as it was no big deal.

With that I turned around to cheack if the portal was still there. Which it wasn't, so I did the only thing that I would never do. I passed out.

* * *

Finn's POV

"Well that was unuseall," I told Finn.

"Yeah dude. I think we should take him back to the treehouse and then when he wakes up see if PB know anything," I told Jake.

"You just want an excuse to see bubblegum, but fine man have it your way," Jake teased.

"No it is not that. You know I am dating Flame Princess. I just feel like I want to help him. You know this my be my only chance to meet another human," I told Jack who seemed to understand completly.

Just as Jack was about to pick up Danny Cujo immeditly jumped infrount of him and started growing.

"Man his dog is creey. Finn can you distract him for me while I get Danny on my back?" Jake asked me.

I went over to pick up Cujo when he suddently grew to the same size that Jake was only that he look more ferocious with his gaint teeth to husred eyes. I know I fight mosters that are sometmes way scaried than this, but I did not want to hurt Dannys dog.

"Hey Jake how about if we let Cujo carry Danny?" I asked.

"Umm, Yeah," Jake agreed who apperntly was thinking the same thing I was.

For the next fifteen minutes we led Cujo back to the tree house and after Cujo calmed down he shurnk back down to puppy size and let Jake carry him to the sofa.

Right as we sat him down Danny eyes suddenly opened, but instead of the blue when we firt met him they were a deadly shade of green.

* * *

**Next time I hope I will post the next chapter a bit sooner, Sorry. Well anyways I hoped you liked, and I am doing a vote for pairings for Danny. Here are the choises.**

**1. DannyXBubblegum**

**2. DannyXMarciline**

**3. DannyxFame Princess**

**4. DannyXNobody**

**Each one containes a diffrent story so please vote and Review. **

_**~Copy00**_


End file.
